


Continuation of our Conversation

by AussieWriter1



Category: NOS4A2 (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, additional scene for 1x06, the dark tunnels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: Additional scene for the season 1 episode 'The Dark Tunnels', exploring what might have happened if Manx had turned up to continue his conversation with Vic.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Continuation of our Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first NOS4A2 fic, and it came to me when I was rewatching a couple of episodes from S1. I really loved the scenes between Vic and Manx in S1, and since there was so little of them, my mind came up with this bad boy haha. I feel like Manx might be a bit OOC, so please let me know if you feel the same, I'll take no offence.

“Hello there, I’m here to see Victoria McQueen.”

Vic McQueen paused in the middle of removing her jacket. She had just returned to her shared room from her scheduled session with the resident shrink, and had been looking forward to seeing if she could talk to Jolene. But that voice, _his_ voice, reached her before she had taken more than three steps into the room. The man who had been haunting her dreams for weeks, the man whose self-driving car had almost killed her friend only a couple of days before. Part of Vic wanted to slam the door shut, and hope the nurse at the desk dealt with him. The other, more rational part, knew she couldn’t hide. She also wanted to keep him away from her frail roommate. 

She fixed her jacket back upon her shoulders, and stepped quietly toward the door. From there, Vic could look down the hallway to the desk. Charlie Manx stood there, calm and collected, with his most charming smile in place. Vic felt fear and tension race through her bones as she fought to stay still. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” the nurse at the desk was explaining, “but Miss McQueen can only be visited by family at this time.”

Impatience flashed across Manx’s face, and suddenly Vic found herself incredibly scared for the innocent nurse. She needed to protect her, and there was only one thing she could think of doing.

“It’s fine, I know him.”

The heads of both the nurse and Manx swivelled, almost comically, toward her. Manx’s eyes lit up in delight, but the nurse still seemed cautious. But Vic didn’t want to see what Manx would do if she tried stopping him again, so she simply turned and walked the opposite way down the hall. As she expected, Vic could hear Manx’s footfalls as he quickly followed her away from the poor nurse. Even if Manx killed her, Vic decided, it would be worth it to save the nurse and Jolene.

A few moments passed, then Vic felt Manx’s presence at her back as he caught up to her. She got another whiff of his scent, and it was the same as it had been when they’d talked at the bus terminal. Cocoa, sugar, and pine. Man, the guy was really committed to the Christmas aesthetic.

“Trying to keep me out of your room, Victoria?” She couldn’t see Manx’s face, yet Vic could tell he was smirking. The enjoyment in his voice was too palpable for him to be sporting any other expression.

“Trying to make sure there are witnesses.” Vic shot back. 

Manx laughed softly, and it sent chills up Vic’s spine. “I promise, on my life, I will not hurt you today, Victoria McQueen.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

At last, they reached a small seating area. There was a young couple sitting on the opposite side, near a window. Vic felt a stab of jealousy at the casual way the two women leant on each other, as they held hands and conversed quietly. Although, Vic realised, they were at the hospital, so their lives probably weren’t perfect either. And it did fill her with some confidence that she wouldn’t be entirely alone with Manx.

Vic chose a seat that was in the open, but still secluded enough that they wouldn’t be overheard. The doctors and nurses already thought she was crazy, and while Vic wasn’t entirely sure why Manx was here, she knew that whatever they discussed wouldn’t sound like the words of two people in their right minds. Vic realised the mistake in her choice to sit first quickly, however, as it meant Manx could sit as close as he liked. Yet he surprised Vic by keeping a seat between them. It was less space than she had had at the terminal, but it was enough. Besides, Vic wasn’t going to show her discomfort and move. Something, she suspected, Manx was aware of when he chose his seat.

A beat of silence passed between them, and as much as Vic wanted to get it over with, she also didn’t want to be the first one to speak. She didn’t know what she would say to Manx that wouldn’t end up with her yelling about Maggie and how Manx’s damn car had almost killed her. So she simply stared at the floor, and waited. She didn’t have to wait long.

“I know you’re trying to keep me away from Jolene, but don’t worry. She’s of no importance to me now.” 

Vic almost started. She had no idea how Manx knew of Jolene, or why Manx would think Vic was keeping them apart. She thought back to the reaction Jolene had had to the nurse attempting to give her pills, and to the kinship she had almost immediately felt with the older woman. Of course, Vic realised with a jolt. Jolene was a Creative, just like them. She must have had a run-in with Manx in the past. 

“Because she doesn’t scare you anymore?” Vic reasoned. After all, Jolene had to be almost in her nineties, if she wasn’t already, and she very well couldn’t fight Manx from her hospital bed.

“Because I have you.”

Vic felt Manx’s piercing gaze on her as he answered, yet she refused to look at him. It was a mix of not wanting to give him the satisfaction, and because she was focused on keeping her anxiety down. Manx was truly obsessed with her, and it terrified Vic to her core.

Silence continued to stretch between them, and Vic idly realised that Manx was waiting for her to speak. He was clearly in no rush, but Vic wanted him gone as soon as possible. So she swallowed her fear and her pride, and pushed forward.

“Why are you here, Charlie?” Vic kept her voice low and her tone neutral. “Did I not reject you clearly enough?”

“You made it clear that you have no intention of travelling with me to Christmasland,” Manx explained. “But I wanted to make sure you understood perfectly the opportunity you were letting slip through your fingers. There is no other way into Christmasland, so you can be sure that you will never see Hayley again. Alas, don’t fret, Victoria. She’ll be happy and safe with myself and the other children.”

Vic felt Manx lean in closer. She knew he was likely telling the truth about his Inscape; after all, he had been taking kids for years and no one had been able to save them yet. And his mention of Hayley tore at her heart. It made her even angrier that she was stuck here, answering questions she couldn’t bear to, all while Hayley and the others were trapped in a place they didn’t even realise was a prison, a hell. Vic shook herself mentally. There was no point going down that hole, not now. She had to get control of herself, and the conversation. Manx was far too comfortable for her liking.

“Are they truly happy?” Vic asked gently. “The children you take to Christmasland?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Vic could see Manx shaking his head almost imperceptibly. He had clearly been thrown by the question. Vic counted it as a victory.

“Of course my children are happy.” The confusion in Manx’s voice was evident. It was almost as if he was trying to anticipate where she was taking the conversation, but couldn’t.

“Have you ever asked them?” Vic pressed on with her questioning.

“I’ve never needed to.” Manx sat back. It seemed his confidence was returning as his voice became stronger again. “Their smiles and their excitement speak for themselves.”

“I don’t think that’s why you’ve never asked.” Vic felt her own confidence surge back. Manx thought he knew where she was going with her questions, but he truly had no idea.

“Oh?” Manx’s tone was as smug as anything Vic had ever heard. “And pray tell my dear, what other reason could I have?”

For the first time since she saw him in the hallway, Vic turned and looked Manx square in the eye. She had been avoiding his gaze this whole time, but now she found she didn’t want to look away. She didn’t want to miss the changes in his expression as she spoke.

“I think you’re scared of what their answers will be. Because if even one child is unhappy, if even one child wants to leave and grow up, you’ll have to face reality and accept that what you’re doing is not only horrifying, but that it’s only for yourself. So that you can feel good about the despicable life you’ve led. And you don’t want to face that.”

Vic can practically see the anger boiling within Manx. His eyes were fire, his expression sour. Vic could see almost every muscle in his body was tense, probably to stop himself grabbing at her. Vic was relieved that the couple across the room were still present.

“How dare you, Victoria? I have dedicated my life to making sure the children are safe, that they’re saved from parents who harm them and use them. Saved from a world that will give them nothing but pain and torment.” Manx paused, and Vic could see him struggling to reign in his fury. “Let me take you there, let me show you that you’re wrong.”

Vic couldn’t stop herself from letting out a bark of dry laughter. “I know I’m far from the most intelligent person in the world, but even I know that once I’m there, you’ll never let me leave.”

“I promise I-”

“Your promises mean nothing to me, Charlie Manx,” Vic spat. “You’re a liar, a fraud, and I feel so sorry for every child you’ve stolen.”

This time, Manx didn’t rise to the bait. Vic watched as he took a deep breath and composed himself before he replied calmly, as if he hadn’t almost throttled her. “One day, perhaps, you’ll regret making an enemy of me. Perhaps you’ll look back on your miserable life, and remember this moment as the one where you threw it all away.”

Vic clenched her jaw as she processed Manx’s drastic mood swing. She was about to reply with a witty retort when they were suddenly interrupted by someone charging without pause into the seating area.

“There you are Vicki, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Now, I’ve talked to the doctor, and he says he won’t sign your release form just yet, so it’ll probably be a couple more days at least.” Linda McQueen finally took a breath, and as she did she finally appeared to realise that her daughter wasn’t alone. “And who are you?”

“Mom,” Vic started, “this is-”

“James Mills.” This time, Manx cut Vic off as he stood and addressed Linda. “At your service.”

“Linda.” Vic’s mother introduced herself as she watched Manx give a small bow. From her expression, Linda was attempting to work out why a handshake wouldn’t have sufficed. But while she was confused, Vic realised Manx was hiding his sharp fingernails and teeth. Linda gave Manx and his odd assortment of clothes a once over as he straightened, and the bewilderment in her eyes was evident. “And are you, uh, another patient?”

“No, no.” Manx shot Linda a winning, albeit close-lipped, smile. “Just visiting a friend. Your daughter was kind enough to keep me company.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Linda glanced quickly at Vic, before she switched her gaze back to Manx. Vic was suddenly filled with dread as she realised what her mother was about to say. “Did she tell you about her delusions, how she thinks she can find some serial killer and his car that drives itself?”

“Mom!” Vic jumped to her feet.

“She did not.” Manx’s eyes sparkled with delight once again as he turned to Vic. As he spoke, he intentionally let her see the fangs he had kept hidden from her mother. “But it sounds like a wonderful fantasy.”

“Wonderful or not, it’s gonna keep her in here until she can accept that it’s not real.” Linda stepped toward Vic, and Vic found herself almost stepping back. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, gentle but still firm. “You have to let it go, Vicki. This guy, this Charlie Manx you’re going on about, he doesn’t exist anywhere but inside your head. Just accept it and we can get you outta here, yeah?”

It took all of Vic’s concentration and willpower to keep her eyes on her mother, instead of letting them stray to Manx and his visible enjoyment of the situation. “Yeah, Mom. I’m trying.”

“I know Vicki, I know.” Linda smiled as she patted Vic’s shoulder then removed her hand, but it was filled with sadness. Whether it was for herself, for Vic, or a mix, Vic couldn’t tell. “I’ve gotta get to work, but I’ve dropped off some clothes in your room.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Vic addressed Linda’s back as the older woman turned to leave.

“It was lovely to meet you, Mr Mills.” Linda’s words were polite; her tone was anything but. It was abundantly clear to the two Creatives that she didn’t trust that Manx wasn’t a patient as well.

“Likewise, Mrs McQueen.” Manx inclined his head, as he made sure she didn’t have a clear view inside his mouth. 

With that, Linda nodded and left, leaving her daughter in the presence of the man she had just claimed, with absolute sincerity, didn’t exist. As her mother retreated, Vic felt the tension that had built inside her chest dissipate slightly. Linda McQueen had survived her first encounter with Charlie Manx unscathed, and she had positively no idea how lucky she was.

“Not how I imagined meeting my future mother-in law,” Manx’s voice broke through Vic’s inner thoughts. “But we can’t have everything, now can we?”

Vic glared at him. 

“Cute,” she spat. Vic attempted to move quickly and get around him, but Manx was faster. Due to his larger size, he blocked her path quite thoroughly. “Get out of my way.”

“They’ll never believe you, Victoria, and they’ll never accept you.” Manx’s words were cold and cruel, but strangely the emotion in his eyes was not. It almost seemed as if he was telling her something he wished someone had told him, a long time ago. “Even if they see your Gift in action, they’ll ask you to hide it, to ignore it. To shut off the part of yourself that wants to be free, that wants to ride.”

Vic snorted. “Like you would ever let me ride my bike, if I came with you.”

“As long as I knew you would come back, I would allow it.” Manx’s voice was sincere, which surprised Vic tremendously. “Of course, once you set foot in Christmasland and meet the children, I feel certain you would not want to leave very often. And there’s plenty of space for you to ride within its walls.”

For a brief moment, Vic imagined herself on her bike, screaming around in the snow, dodging children and amusement rides and trees. If it was anyone else offering her that exhilaration, Vic might have been tempted to accept. 

“You can keep trying to sell Christmasland to me Charlie, but I’ll never buy it.” Vic squared her shoulders as she stared down Manx. “In fact, I’m about to go tell a doctor that you’re not real, just so I can be out of here and kicking your ass quicker.”

Her next appointment with the shrink wasn’t until tomorrow, but Manx didn’t need to know that. 

Instead of being upset, Manx’s smirk returned. “Well I would hate for you to lie on my account.” At that, Manx turned and made his way back down the hallway. Vic hesitated for a moment, before following at a small distance. 

When they arrived back at the nurses’ desk, Vic hung back so she was barely visible, but close enough so she could intervene if necessary. She watched, on edge but curious, as Manx strolled confidently up to the same nurse that had tried to prevent his entry into the ward.

“Hello again,” Manx smiled, and the nurse returned it this time. It seemed she was more open to him now that she had seen that he was known to Vic. “You wouldn’t happen to have a signed release form you could lend me, would you?”

For a few moments, the nurse simply stared at him. Vic wondered briefly what Manx would do if she turned him away. Then, the radio that was plugged in on the desk spluttered to life. Vic blinked. She hadn’t heard a single noise from that thing the whole time she had been here, and her room was only a few feet away. What was even more startling, was that a Christmas song had erupted from it, despite it being nowhere near the holiday season. 

In amazement, Vic watched as the nurse’s face softened considerably. Her smile brightened, if it were possible, and she calmly leant down and unlocked a drawer near her feet. She retrieved a sheet of paper, and handed it over to Manx without a fuss. “Here you are, sir.”

“Thank you ever so much.” Manx gracefully accepted the form, and made his way back over to a still stunned Vic. “For you, my love.”

Vic took the offered form. She couldn’t wrap her brain around what had happened. It was almost as if Manx’s mere presence had encouraged the radio to play Christmas music, which in turn made the nurse give him exactly what he had asked for, with almost no hesitation.

“Let me guess, I owe you something for this?” Vic asked as she looked over the form. It was indeed signed by the shrink, ready to go. Vic wondered why they kept these locked at the desk. Perhaps if they wanted to get rid of a troublesome patient and the doctor wasn’t around to approve it.

“Not at all, Victoria. I’m giving this to you as a gesture of good faith.” Manx leaned toward her, and it was all Vic could do to stand her ground. It proved to be a mistake not to move, however, as Manx took the opportunity to place his head beside her own. He continued in a whisper. “I’m a powerful ally, Victoria McQueen, but I’m also a powerful enemy. If you continue to stand in my way, I’ll kill everyone you love while you stand there, helpless against me. Then I’ll be forced to kill you, and that is something I would much rather avoid.”

Vic swallowed as Manx stepped back. She hated that he had gotten the upper hand once again, and that his words had gotten to her. She didn’t want to be scared of him, she didn’t want to face the reality that she might lose this war. Now the stakes were raised; it wasn’t only Vic and Maggie in the line of fire, but her parents and friends, and especially Craig if Manx ever found out about him. It was clear to her now, more than ever, that she would give up everything if it meant the people she cared about were safe. 

While she thought over Manx’s words, the man in question had turned to leave. Before he could get more than a few steps away, however, Vic called to him. There was something he said that had finally registered in her mind.

“You called me ‘my love’.”

Manx stopped, and turned back. The joy on his face was wild, like he might break into song at any given moment. “I did.”

“The other day it was ‘my joy’.”

Manx laughed, and it sent shivers down Vic’s spine. He seemed genuinely delighted that she had picked up on the change of endearment. “What can I say, Victoria? There’s just something about you that intoxicates me.”

With that, Charlie Manx strolled down the rest of the hallway and exited the hospital, leaving Vic trembling in his wake. If Manx could claim to love her and kill her anyway, she shuddered to think of what he would do to someone he hated. Perhaps she could use that against him, Vic wondered as she returned to her room. Perhaps it would prove to be his weak spot, if he could never bring himself to kill her.

Vic sat on the edge of her bed, her thoughts quieting as she stared at the release form in her hands. It would be so easy to grab her things, give this to the nurse, and make her escape. But something, some small voice inside, stopped her. 

“Don’t.”

Vic jumped as Jolene spoke. She had thought the older woman was asleep. Vic glanced over to her, only to see that her eyes were closed. Confused, Vic quietly made her way over to her. Jolene’s breathing was even, and Vic began to suspect that she had imagined the voice. But before she could move away, Jolene’s hand shot upwards and grabbed her forearm in a vice grip.

“He … doesn’t … do … anything … for … free.”

It was clear to Vic that it was taking all of Jolene’s energy to speak. Her breathing was laboured, as though each syllable was an immense effort. Her eyes weren’t even open. Vic placed her free hand over Jolene’s. 

“Okay.”

After a few moments, Jolene released her grip. Vic waited, but it appeared Jolene had fallen back into a deep sleep. She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding, before making her way back to her own bed. There, she once again sat on the edge, except this time she regarded the form in her hands with disgust. Jolene was right; there was always a catch. Vic felt anger towards herself for even considering using the form. Without hesitating a moment longer, Vic tore the form apart. When she was done, she shoved the pieces into her jacket pocket. She couldn’t put in the trash; the nurses would want to see what it was, and when they realised she had somehow gotten her hands on a signed release form, she would be guaranteed a longer stay. Now there was trouble she didn’t need. She was already wasting enough time as it was.

Vic didn’t bother to remove her clothes or even her shoes as she reclined back on her bed. The whole conversation with Manx had been odd. He didn’t strike her as someone that would go chasing after women, particularly one that had so clearly rejected his offer of Christmasland. And yet, he had turned up in the hospital to see her. Maybe it was simple curiosity. Maybe he had expected her to go running after him, and had been disappointed to find that she was nowhere to be found. Vic shook her head; there was no point trying to rationalise the actions of Charlie Manx. He was a child abductor, someone who actually believed he was doing right by the kids. He needed to be stopped, and Vic knew with certainty that she was the only one who could do it.

\----------------------

Charlie Manx sat patiently in his Wraith, staring at the front door of the hospital. He had driven away from the building; far enough so he couldn’t be seen by anyone within, but close enough to keep an eye on who came and went. Now, the engine idled as he waited. Charlie was quite curious as to whether or not Victoria McQueen was going to use the form he had graciously provided to leave the facility early, or if her stubborn nature would prevent her from doing so. He had been watching for nearly fifteen minutes, and yet there was still no sign of her.

While he waited, Charlie pondered the conversation they had had in the seating room. He had expected Victoria to be far more hostile towards him. After all, his Wraith had almost killed her friend only a few days before. Perhaps she was better at hiding her emotions than he had anticipated. Charlie couldn’t bring himself to be even slightly upset. If Victoria had let her anger get the best of her, their tête-à-tête would not have been half as fun as it was. Even though she had almost made him lose his own temper, Charlie already looked back on the talk with fondness. 

Then there was the introduction between himself and Linda McQueen. The mother … Charlie almost shuddered to think of her. He almost wished he could have saved Victoria from her years ago. Almost. If he had whisked her away in his Wraith, away from her horrid parents to live happy and free in Christmasland as a child forever, he never would have met her adult self. And oh, he liked her adult self very much. It was for the best, Charlie decided, that he had missed her when she was young.

The engine of the Wraith revved for a moment, and it snapped Charlie out of the past. He returned his gaze to the front door, only to find it still devoid of life. It appeared as though Victoria wasn’t going to take the easy way out after all. Charlie felt his frustration rise. Although, he realised, he still wasn’t sure what would happen if she appeared in the doorway, bag in hand and free to leave. Part of him wanted to snatch her up, and squirrel her away to Christmasland so she could see just how wrong she was about the wonderful place. Another part of him wanted to let her go, and be content with the knowledge that she had willingly accepted his help.

A smaller, darker, masochistic part of him desired for Victoria to be free to continue to fight against him. It had been years since Jolene had been able to oppose him, and while she had been a worthy adversary, the old woman had proved more of an annoyance than a challenge. A fly buzzing around his head, so desperate to appear a crow. Victoria on the other hand … Victoria was smarter. Stronger. He could feel it when she used her bridge. He could feel it when he sat beside her, both at the bus terminal and in the small sitting area only a short while earlier. There was such great power within her, and she seemingly had no idea how to harness it. What a joy it would be to teach her how to use it properly. To foster her abilities as she grew into the incredible Creative he knew she would become. 

Then again, Charlie mused, if she was riding around on her motorbike and using her Shorter Way Bridge, she wouldn’t be in Christmasland. He wouldn’t get to come back to her and his children every time he recovered another lost soul. She wouldn’t be a mother to his children, or a wife to him. Now there was a thought. Charlie grinned to himself as he pictured Victoria, clothed in an ornate white dress, floating through the snow to greet him as he emerged from the Wraith, another child sprinting past her to join their siblings. She would put her arms gracefully around him, as she told him how proud she was. He would sweep her off her feet, and carry her anywhere she desired to go. Charlie sighed as the scene played out in his mind. It was a thought that would keep him warm for many cold nights to come.

As he surfaced from his delightful daydream, Charlie checked his watch. He was shocked to see that he had been waiting a full thirty minutes now. He shoved his watch back into his pocket, before slowly controlling the anger that had threatened to surface. It appeared his love wouldn’t be accepting his help today. Charlie pulled away from the curb, and turned away from the hospital.

It was no matter, he told himself. At some point during their story, Charlie knew he would either marry Victoria, or kill her.

He couldn’t wait to find out which it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> And fin! I really enjoyed writing this fic, and have an idea of an alternate version of 2x07 'Cripple Creek' that I might get around to one of these days LMAO. Hope anyone reading this is having a wonderful day, all my love xo
> 
> PS I know I played kinda fast and loose with Manx's powers there. I felt sorry for it before I remembered the show played fast and loose with Manx's backstory sooooo haha. Consider this my small, petty revenge.
> 
> PPS In regards to the name Manx gives Linda - James is for James Kirk (couldn't exactly use Spock lmao), and Mills is for Mille Manx ;)


End file.
